Shinobi Warrior NNaruto
by BNGwarrior
Summary: A Naruto fic with G-Gundam influences. Assembled by fate in a time of darkness, an alliance gathers. I know not much of a summery, and i'm open to ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, I know I've been busting out Naruto fics left and right, and don't worry I'm gonna finish them but I've just got so many ideas that I just can't keep them bottled up. So, without further ado, this one was inspired by Shining Kitsume, a pretty good read if I may say.**

**I don't own anything, enjoy the story, and please don't slam the grammar.**

_**Shinobi Warrior N-Naruto**_

The Alliance Gathers

Naruto stood glaring at the Kankauro guy from Sand; he was pissed off for several reasons. Reason one: Sasuke had shown up in front of Sakura and the Konohamaru Corps. He was also a little weirded out by that redheaded kid from Sand who apparently went by Gaara.

"What's your name?" Garra asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and yours?" Sasuke replied.

"Garra of the Desert at your service," Garra replied.

"Hey, don't you want to know my name?" Naruto asked.

"Not really." Garra said, turning to leave but then dropped to his knees in pain clutching his right hand. A second later, Naruto coppied the action.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto groaned through the pain.

"What is this?" Garra moaned. And then, almost as quickly as the pain came, it disappeared. Naruto flexed his hand and then, looking at the back of his hand, he saw a strange symbol on the back of it. Glancing up, he saw that Garra had a mark on his hand too.

"What the?" Naruto said to no one.

"What is this?" Garra demanded, glaring at Naruto.

"Hey, whatever it was, it got me too, so don't start aiming killer intent at me." Naruto said. He figured to hell with keeping up his charade of being the dead last class clown, if this guys was as bad as Naruto thought, he'd need his A game. "Look, just come with me to see the Hokage, I'll bet you a life time supply of ramen he'll have an idea as to what the hell's going on here." Garra glared, but nodded. With a jerk of his head, Naruto took off with Garra close behind. His team mates tried to follow, but with a glare from Garra, they backed off. When they reached the tower, he was surprised to see Kiba, Choji, and another kid that Naruto didn't recognize.

"Let me guess, right hand started burning and a weird image appeared on the back of it." Kiba said.

"Pretty much," Naruto said standing next to the group while Garra hung back.

"I'm assuming that the marks you and the other have received Naruto remind you something of playing cards." The Hokage said. Naruto nodded and showed his right hand while Garra showed his own mark.

"My young friends, the crest that now glow upon the backs of your fist are the crests of The Shuffle Alliance, a group of warriors who have protected the Elemental Continent for generations." The Hokage explained. For as far back as recorded history will tell, and rumored even before then, the Shuffle Alliance have appeared in times of darkness to protect people." He looked around at the five boys, their crests glowing on the backs of their hands. "Naruto Uzumaki, you have been choosen to become the next King of Hearts. Kiba Izukazi, you are now the Queen of Spades," He paused and glanced at the red haired Sand Genine.

"Garra of the Desert,"

"Garra of the Desert, the Jack of Diamonds, Rock Lee you are the Ace of Clubs, and Choji Akamichi, you are the Black Joker." The Hokage said. "You will be endowed with the fighting skills and knowledge of your predicesors, which will come to you in battle in the form of gold chakra." Before he could continue, Naruto clutched his stomach and Garra clutched his head as they both screamed in pain.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto was standing in a sewer of somekind standing in front of a cage. Inside it were a pair of giant red eyes with slit pupils.

"The Yoko no Kyubi I presume." Naruto said.

**That's right brat, and what brings you here? Come to claim my power? **The Fox Demon asked in a rumbling growl of a voice.

"No." Naruto said simply.

**And why not?** The Kyubi demanded.

"Because he doesn't need your power," said a new voice. A man walked forward, drapped in a red cape with a katana on his back. "He has the power of the King of Hearts and the Shuffle Alliance to back him up now."

**And just who the hell are you?** The Kyubi demanded.

"My name is Domon Kasshu," the man said raising his right fist and the crest appeared on his hand.

**Very well,** the nine tailed demon said, **but mark my words boy, you will return someday for my power.** As the scene began to dissolve around them, Naruto turned to Domon.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"You didn't need my help kid, you already made the choice long before I showed up." Domon said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "And always know that you're not alone any more, the Shuffle Alliance protects more than just the world, we also protect each other."

_Garra's mindscape_

Garra was backed into a corner as the Tsubaki loomed over him.

**You listen to me boy, you are still my tool and with this new power, we going to kill more and more. **The beast growled. **And we're going to start with the rest of this Shuffle Alliance.**

"I think not demon." Said a voice. Walking forward a man in a white suit with some kind of blue cape drapped over his left arm walked forward from no where to stand beside Garra. "You do not control this area, he does." Garra looked up and the man and felt warmth coming from him that gave Garra strength. The Sand ninja rose to his feet, a determined look in his eyes.

**No, no, damn you you bastard! **The demon roared as he felt himself being sucked into his bowl.

"I am George de Sand, the Jack of Diamonds." The man said as his crest glowed on his hand just has it started to glow on Garra's. "Remember this Garra, you are never alone anymore. You will always have friends by your side now. Espically the new King of Hearts." Garra looked at him questionling as the scene disappeared around him.

_Real World_

Naruto and Garra got up, groaning in pain. They both looked at each other and then Garra did something that he hadn't done since he'd suffered his first, and so far, only injury, he smiled at the blond boy who couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You guy's ok?" The boy called Lee asked, standing over them.

"Yeah, thanks." Garra said as he and Naruto rose to their feet.

"I'm Rock Lee," Lee introduced himself.

"Garra of the Desert," Garra replied with a smile.

"Naurto Uzumaki," Said Naruto, shaking Lee's hand. "So, you guys in the Chunini exam too?" Everyone nodded. "Then I guess I'll see you all there." Naruto said with a smile.

**And I think I'll end it there for now. If ya'll like it, then I'll be happy to continue it, if now, then may my story rest in peace. Anyway, read and review if you want more. Oh and check out my poll on my main page.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, all of you for all your praise for this story. And I don't know if I'm going to be doing any parings for this story, if for no other reason I wouldn't really know how to get them in there.**

**I don't own anything, enjoy the story, and please don't slam the grammar.**

_**Shinobi Warrior N-Naruto**_

_The Chunin Exams_

A week later, 5 incomplete teams stood waiting for their third and final members.

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Sakura practically screamed to the heavens. She was apparently the only person amongst the group that was that annoyed. Sasuke and Neji Hyuga were annoyed by the lack of their teammate's arrival, but they just scowled and did nothing. Shikamaru was sitting down and leaning against a tree.

"Please shut up Sakura, all that screaming is just troublesome." The Nara heir grumbled.

"Aren't you worried about Choji Shikamaru?" Ino asked a little concerned about her big-boned teammate.

"Choji will be fine." Shikamaru said with a yawn. "Worrying about it would just be too troublesome."

"Th-They'll be ok," Hinata said, looking down nervously "won't they Shino."

"Naruto, Kiba, and Choji will definitely be fine." Shino said. "I can't say anything about the other two though because I don't know them."

"Lee'll be fine, he's the kind of guy who's got more energy than he needs and even more determination." Tenten said. Back when her team had first come together she use to be annoyed by him to no end, but after about 6 months, she now thought of him as her little brother. Kankuro and Temari however were both nervous. They hadn't seen their little brother since his hand had started bugging him a week ago. The only good news they had was that there hadn't been any sand related deaths reported.

"They're here." Shikamaru said standing up and glancing down the road. Everyone followed their gaze and most of their eyes widened. 5 people were walking down the road and they were recognized as Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Garra of the Desert, Rock Lee, and Choji Akimichi, but at the same time, it didn't look a think like them.

Choji was now sporting a green vest, black pants and undershirt and had large black cuffs. Lee was wearing yellow pants and a traditional Chinese shirt. Garra was wearing what looked like some kind of white suite and had a blue cape over his right arm. Kiba was decked out in blue jeans and a blue jeans jacket with a red shirt that had a yellow star on it, Akamaru was on his traditional spot on Kiba's head. Naruto had maybe the most shocking wardrobe change, wearing black pants, a white jacket, green undershirt, brown fingerless gloves, and a red cape. All and all, they were not the people their teammates recognized.

"Do you have any idea how late you are?" Sakura screamed at them, Naruto in particular.

"Why don't you try screaming a little louder Haruno?" Naruto groaned, digging his finger in his ear. "I don't think my eardrums have shattered just yet." Everyone who knew Naruto went wide eyed, they'd never heard Naruto talk like that to anyone, much lest Sakura Haruno, the girl he'd been pinning after for years.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, we just need to get some new cloths." Kiba said smiling.

"You'd be surprised on how hard it is to find a place that would even sell cloths to Naruto." Choji said.

"Well Lee, it looks like you've made some interesting new friends." Tenten said with a smile.

"Yeah, they're pretty good people." Lee said. Meanwhile, Garra was standing in front of his siblings with a smile on his face. This was making the two of them nervous; they hadn't seen him smile like that since he was a kid.

"I'm sorry for everything I did in the past." He said. "You know the whole trying to kill you on an almost regular basis and everything." Kankuro was completely thrown off guard by his little brother's actions but Temari just smiled and hugged him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm just glad to have my baby brother back." She said, holding her baby brother tight.

"You can thank Naruto; he's the one to took me to the Hokage and fixed my seal." Garra said. Temari turned her eyes to the blond and smiled at him, with Naruto giving her a gentle smile in return.

"Come one guys." Naruto said, turning towards the doors. "Let's get going." Swishing his cape and walking forward, his cape billowing out behind him.

"All that dramatic shit is going to become a pain in the ass, I can just feel it." Kiba said with a smirk, as the Queen of Spades followed the King of Hearts, slowly followed by the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and their teams.

"You've gotten stronger." Sasuke muttered as Naruto walked past him. "Tell me how." Naruto stopped and glanced at the Uchiha with bored eyes.

"The power we've got isn't the kind of power you can learn Sasuke." Naruto said. "And I'd bet everything I've got that you're Sharingan would be useless against us. Our powers are the kind that only a chosen few can posses." And with that he started walking again.

"Yeah, it probably will be a pain." Lee agreed with Kiba, smiling as they followed their leader. The 15 ninjas paused at the room marked 302, but Naruto just shook his head.

"Just keep walking and keep your mouths shut." He muttered glancing at his team and the Alliance. "The less people who know that's genjutsu the better." Sasuke however, just ignored the blond's instructions.

"Why don't you drop the genjutsu, it's obvious we're still on the 2nd floor." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"He doesn't know how to keep his moth shut, does he?" Garra asked.

"Nope," Naruto groaned, "the village spoiled him and inflated his ego."

"Don't talk about Sasuke like that." Sakura snapped and went to punch Naruto. She froze when she found her fist caught in Naruto's hand.

"Do me a favor Sakura," Naruto muttered throwing her hand away, "and shut up." He glanced over as Sasuke was about to throw down with a chunin that had disguised himself but Lee appeared to block their kicks with his hands.

"Lets go, we're wasting time." He said walking away with his team. Sasuke grumbled as he followed the group. When they reached the door, they found themselves standing before their senseis. They were all a little surprised by the changes in dress from some of their students.

"I see you've decided to start making your own path Lee," said the sensei that no one recognized with giant eyebrows with a prideful smile.

"Yes Gai-sensei." Lee said. "I have found my own path, and good friends to walk along the path as well." He clutched his right fist, which glowed red for a minute before fading. Gai smiled and nodded to his student proudly.

"No matter what happens Lee, I am proud to call you my student." Gai said.

"Thank you Gai-sensei." Lee said bowing to the older version of his former self. The other each stood before their own senseis.

"Have you lost weight Choji?" Asked the ninja with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Aww come on Asuma-sensei, don't say that." Choji said, rubbing the back of his head. Garra was standing in front of his sensei, his brother and sister at his side.

"I'm not going to go through with the invasion Baki-sensei." He said. "I've already spoken with the Hokage after he fixed my seal." Baki paled as he looked at Garra.

"Garra, do you know what you're father is going to do when he hears this?" He asked.

"Tell the old man he can shove it up his ass." Kankuro said, placing his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"And if he decides to banish us, I think we've got a place here." Temari said looking over at Naruto and the others, where Kiba gave them thumb up and a smile. Baki looked at his students and smiled.

"All right then, who knows, maybe I'll even join you here if they'll have me." He said. Naruto nodded and turned to look at his own master.

"Interesting choice in style Naruto." Kakashi commented.

"It's to honor a great warrior from the past." Naruto stated simply.

"A ninja?" The female, red-eyed ninja asked.

"No, but he was a great warrior, we all wear our new uniforms to honor those warriors and their fights." Kiba said.

"All right well you had better get in there or they'll start without you." Kakashi said. Everyone stepped aside. As soon as they crossed the threshold, every eye in the place turned to them.

"Th-There's so many of them." Sakura said nervously. Naruto and the others however, stepped up to the front of the group.

"Can we help any of you?" he asked as he and the others flared up their chakra. Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke were stunned to see the outlines of 5 different warriors standing beside them with their Byakugans and Sharingan. Everyone else, though some could see the warriors and some couldn't, they all could still feel the power and were flinching away from them.

"Guess not." Kiba said with a smirk. Naruto and Garra meanwhile were scanning the crowd.

"You sense them too Naruto?" Garra asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "how many do you think are here?"

"Including us, I'd say we're all here." Garra said. "It's amazing that at the same time the new Shuffle Alliance is born that all 9 of the Jinjeriku gather together."

"You say amazing; I say a pretty bad sign." Naruto said his eyes narrowing. "I mean were we assembled because the jinjeriku have gathered or is it just a coincidence?"

"Don't think about it too much bro." Lee said clapping Naruto on the shoulder. "What happened, happened, just let it go for now."

"He's right Naruto," Kiba said, "just let things work themselves out, stressing about them will just give you a headache." Naruto scoffed and glanced at his team, his _real _team.

"Yeah I guess so." He said with a smile.

"If you guys are done being all touchy feely," said a young man with glasses and white hair.

"And you are?" Choji asked cracking his knuckles.

"The name's Kabuto, and you might want to calm down, those ninja from the Village Hidden in the Rain have got pretty short fuses." He said. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and saw the ninja. Naruto just snorted at the sight and turned back.

"If those guys want a fight they're more than welcome, I could use a warm up before the real fighting starts." Kiba said with a cocky smirk while Akamaru yipped on his head. The Shuffle Alliance all leaned back and waited for the exam to start. They completely ignored Sasuke wanting information on about half their team. Although they did pay some attention as the Sound Ninja took a shot at Kabuto.

"Like the name of their village, they fight using the power of sound." Garra observed.

"Should defiantly make for an interesting fight." Kiba said slamming his fist into his other hand.

"Holster it Kiba." Naruto ordered. "For now at least."

"Why should I?" Kiba demanded.

"Because no one ever got punished for playing defense," Naruto said with a smile. "Let them throw the first punch and then let them know who they're dealing with."

"Were you always this smart or did getting that crest jumpstart your brain?" Choji asked. Before Naruto could answer there was a giant puff of smoke and a large group of Konoha ninja appeared in the front of the room.

"Let's get things started boys." Naruto said.

**And I'm gonna wrap it up there. Sorry for the long update but I've only got so much time and brain power. Not to mention attention span. Anyway, just so you all know, I'm going to go ahead and skip the first exam, let's just say its cannon more or less so I'm going to skip strait into the Forest of Death next time.**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
